Love, love christmas time
by Kitsune2494
Summary: Puede que las cosas no siempre salgan como esperamos, pero está claro que cuando el sentimiento llamado amor toca a la puerta hay que hacerle caso ¿No piensas tú lo mismo Lovi?. Regalo de navidad para Solitudely.


**_Después de 500 años xDDDD ¡Aquí está! No está terminado eso es verdad, ya que me ha salido demasiado largo y tendré que dividirlo en 2-3 capítulos ¡No te podrás quejar! Y además lo he borrado y reescrito como 4 o 5 veces ya que no me convencía del todo el resultado, pero bueno, creo que ahora está mínimamente decente como para regalártelo ^^ ¡Dísfrutalo!_**

_Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor_**_ (¡alabado sea!)_**

* * *

><p>Preparaba rápidamente las maletas, cerrándolas casi como si sintiese la presencia de su abuelo tras de sí, observándole con esos ojos llenos de decepción y rabia, como preguntándose que clase de mal había cometido para tener a alguien como él en la familia, realmente no es que aquello fuera nuevo en su vida, siempre había tenido la sensación en su cabeza del desprecio de su familia, de las miradas de lástima que le dedicaban sus compañeros cuando nombraban al prodigio de su hermano menor.<p>

Feliciano era todo lo que su abuelo deseó, alegre, optimista y un artista con el pincel y el lápiz, él sin embargo era todo lo contrario, no solía sonreír demasiado, le parecía inútil dado las escasas personas que se tomaban el tiempo de charlas con él. A menudo las espantaba, no queriendo encariñarse con ellas por el miedo que le suponía tener que enfrentarse al rechazo una vez conocieran a su hermano menor ¿Tenía culpa acaso de ello? Conocía la experiencia, amigos que juraban serle leales y posteriormente quedaban decepcionado al conocer que había un ser más perfecto y sonriente.

No odiaba a su hermano, solamente pensaba que quizás sus padres se equivocaron en traerle primeramente al mundo, quizás si hubiese sido hijo en otra familia, una donde le hubiesen dado el cariño que tanto necesitó de niño, una familia donde su padre no le mirara con odio por no ser el hijo que esperaba, donde su madre no le gritase y golpease mientras que para su hermano todo eran sonrisas y palabras suaves. Quizás el único apoyo que había tenido desde niño había sido su antiguo profesor de cocina.

Un español de cabellos castaños claros y desordenados y unos enormes y alegres ojos café que siempre le miraban con cariño, era muy alto, por lo que cuando era niño le fascinaba cuando le cargaba sobre sus hombros y podía tener una panorámica gratis de San Pedro, eran realmente hermosos esos momentos que pasaba junto a Alfonso, pero cuando cumplió los quince años supo de la existencia de la familia del español, una mujer y dos hijos a los que mandaba dinero mensualmente y a los que no veía desde hacía diez años.

Supo que en cualquier momento, esa burbuja en la que se había sumergido se rompería y la máscara que usaba solamente cuando no estaba con él pasaría a formar parte de su vida diaria. Como predijo, meses después el español llegó para darle su última clase, con una sonrisa enorme pero los ojos llenos de melancolía , sin embargo ese día sintió que su corazón se fortalecía, que se recubría mientras veía embarcar a Alfonso hacia España, estaba solo y eso solo significaba que debía ser fuerte como él le había enseñado.

Dejó por fin la maleta en el suelo, escuchando atentamente a través de la puerta cualquier sonido que pudiera informarle que alguno de sus familiares no estuviera dormido, con alivio escuchó los ronquidos suaves de su hermano menor en la habitación de al lado, la puerta de sus padres seguía cerrada y el tecleo continuo de su abuelo en la vieja máquina de escribir, con el mayor sigilo que pudo se escabulló escaleras abajo, saliendo por la puerta, con el pensamiento de no volver a ese lugar nunca más.

En su mano un billete con destino a Madrid, en su corazón las dudas lógicas de un chico de 18 años que solo piensa en escapar de esa vida que ha sido injusta con él, en su mirada la determinación de alguien que está decidido a no dejarse arrastrar por la resignación y a cambiar de una maldita vez la suerte que no ha hecho más que burlarse en su cara mientras le da la espalda y corre hacia otro lado. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez el tiene las riendas de su vida, y mientras los copos de nieve caen sobre su cuerpo y las calles decoradas de multitud de luces reflejan una navidad vacía, el camina decidido hacia la estación, esperando que ese vuelo cambie su vida para siempre.

* * *

><p>El aeropuerto estaba atestado, personas que iban y volvían de un lado a otro, miraba a todos lados con el ceño fruncido, nunca le gustó estar rodeado por tantas personas y menos sin saber a donde dirigirse, realmente había sido un impulso el comprar ese billete, solo quería volver a ver a Alfonso, pero una vez que se encontraba en Barajas miró a todos lados sintiéndose un estúpido al no saber exactamente dónde vivía su antiguo profesor.<p>

¿Qué por qué iba a verle luego de tres años sin tener contacto? Sencillo, quería demostrarle que podía romper con lo que le mantenía atado a Italia, podía ser el hombre fuerte que siempre creyó Alfonso que sería, así que estaba dispuesto a buscarle en cada rincón del país si era necesario, mientras iba pensando en este tropezó con alguien, cayendo al suelo dolorosamente.

- ¿Estás bien chico? ¡Deberías mirar por donde vas o podrías hacerte daño de verdad!

Daba gracias a Dios de que Alfonso hubiese tenido la paciencia de enseñarle español, porque sino no hubiese podido insultar a ese imbécil a gusto, se levantó aún doliéndole las rodillas y con punzadas en la muñeca, mirando con el ceño fruncido al bastardo que se había atrevido a tirarle de esa forma ¿Él caerse? ¡Por supuesto que no! Era el increíble Lovino Vargas, él no tropezaba con la gente, además la maleta de ese tonto estaba metida en medio ¡estaba convencido que había sido por eso!

- ¡El que debería tener más cuidado eres tú estúpido! ¡No me caí por diversión maledizione!

- Tienes una boca bastante sucia para alguien tan joven ¿sabes?

- ¡Qué te calles bastardo!

- Está bien, está bien fusosososo ¿te duele algo?

- N-No…

Pero no pudo ocultar la muñeca, ligeramente amoratada e hinchada., merde, ya no podría cocinar en al menos un par de semanas, sabía que si no se curaba bien ese esguince podía agravarse y entonces sí que estaría en verdaderos problemas para poder encontrar trabajo en algún restaurante, estaba claro que no iban a contratar a nadie que pudiese suponer más una carga que beneficios para el negocio.

Se mordió el labio preocupado, no había traído demasiado dinero consigo y no había contado con tener que ir al médico, estaba claro que no podría ir por la seguridad social, no tenía una tarjeta sanitaria y el seguro privado saltaría automáticamente en la cuenta de su padre, no quería que le localizaran tan rápido, no sin antes haberles demostrado que él también podía valerse por sí mismo, que no les necesitó ni necesitaría nunca. ¡No iba a volver a casa apenas unas horas después de haber salido!

Antonio miraba al chico preocupado, notaba por su cara que la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos, él no había pretendido hacerle realmente daño, pero sabía que hasta una caída tonta como esa podía traer consecuencias. Con un suspiro cogió con delicadeza la mano del italiano, porque estaba claro por su acento que era italiano, y la examinó con cuidado, daba gracias a haberse graduado y poder ejercer ya como médico, estaba seguro que un par de años antes y se hubiese quedado como tonto mirando a ese chico sin saber qué hacer.

- Parece que es solo una torcedura, pero quizás deberías hacerte unas radiografías para confirmarlo, puede ser algo más.

- N-No hace falta bastardo…me pondré algo de hielo y se me quitará.

- ¡Con eso solo conseguirás que se te ponga peor!

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del español, tomó su maleta y la del chico, que apenas era una bolsa de deporte grande y con una sonrisa comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia el aparcamiento, su instinto le decía que ese chico tenía más historia de la que parecía a simple vista y su madre siempre le había dicho que tenía la curiosidad de un gato, pero no podía remediarlo, quería saber la historia de ese pequeño italiano y no pensaba rendirse ¡claro que no! Antonio Fernández Carriedo no se rinde por tonterías como que el chico le esté nombrando a toda su familia, o le golpee en la espalda con la mano buena para que deje sus cosas en su sitio.

¿¡Pero qué le pasaba a ese estúpido bastardo! ¡Le había arrastrado hasta su coche con esa sonrisa estúpida y su bolsa en la mano! Pero a pesar de todas las protestas, berrinches y golpes, ese idiota consiguió que se sentara en el asiento del copiloto de un Renault deportivo negro y ahora mismo se dirigían a alguna parte que era totalmente desconocida por el menor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que os haya gustado, como ya digo esto contínua, no pienso dejarlo así xDDD Por ahora creo que va cogiendo buen color, pero si tenéis alguna queja, sugerencia, alabanza o amenaza no dudéis en ponerle en el botoncito azul. Solitudely hermosa espero que te guste y no dudes que lo seguiré ¡Palabra!<strong>_


End file.
